magirecofandomcom-20200223-history
Story
About Story Battles Magia Record features an original story set in Kamihama City, with a number of side stories expanding on the lives of its many Magical Girls. Although the game is currently only in Japanese and Chinese, many players are hard at work translating stories into English on a regular basis. Story Battles require Action Points (AP) to play. Your current AP amount is usually shown at the top of the screen. Your maximum AP increases as you gain player ranks, and spent AP is regained at a rate of 1 every 5 minutes. Story Quests Main Story When you first click on the Story tab, you are presented with the Main Story, which follows Tamaki Iroha on her quest through Kamihama City. Each Chapter contains several battles; completing Main Story Chapters unlocks the next chapter and grants rewards such as Magia Stones. See also: * Main Story Quests * Main Story Release Another Story You unlock Another Story after completing Main Story Chapter 3. Taking place at the same time as the Main Story, Another Story follows the original characters of Puella Magi Madoka Magica as they arrive in Kamihama City and meet its many Magical Girls. See Also: *Another Story Quests *Main Story Release Magical Girl Stories There are 2 types of Magical Girl Stories: *'Personal Story': These explore the girl's personal life, looking at their past, present, and/or future as a Magical Girl. Every Personal Story has 3 Chapters, which are unlocked by increasing the girl's Episode level and/or reaching certain points in the Main Story. Additionally, 5* Magical Girls who have reached Magia Level 5 have a 4th chapter, their Doppel Unlock Quest. Completing this chapter makes the girl's Doppel available in battle. *'Costume Story': Some Magical Girl costumes obtained from Events include a bonus quest about that costume. See Also: *Magical Girls *Magical Girl Story Quests Strengthening & Awakening Realms JP= On the JP Server, there are 6 realms areas, each representing a single element plus one "All" realm. These are the only areas in the game where playes can gather Strengthening Gems. Awakening Orbs & Books, used for Magical Girl Awakening and Magia Strengthening, also drop from these quests. The higher the difficulty of the quest, the more AP it costs, but the better the rewards. These quests are the only places where the rare Rainbow Orb will drop in battle. |-|NA= *'Strengthening Realm': The top 4 quests, known as the Strengthening Realm, are where players can obtain Strengthening Gems to level their Magical Girls. The type of Gem that drops changes depending on the day of the week. The Strengthening Realm also has an increased CC drop rate. *'Awakening Realm': The bottom 4 quests, known as the Awakening Realm, are where players can obtain Awakening Orbs & Books, used for Magical Girl Awakening and Magia Strengthening. The type of Orbs & Books that drop changes depending on the day of the week. The Awakening Realm is the only place where the rare Rainbow Orb will drop in battle. The missions for the Strengthening & Awakening Realms vary depending on the day of the week. See Also: *Awakening & Strengthening Quests Event Quests Magia Record features regular Events with unique stories looking at the past, present, and future of the Magical Girls of Kamihama City. These often also include higher-difficulty Challenge levels with improved rewards. Check the Events listing for details on specific event stories. Supports See main article: Supports Before entering most battles, you must select a Support. These are Magical Girls belonging to other players around the world who will help you in your fight. Tap on a Support card to use it, or press and hold to view its stats. Team Selection Once you have chosen your support, you come to the Team Selection menu. This screen is explained in more detail in the Team Building. Once you've set your team, you're ready to enter battle! Category:Tutorial Category:Story